Pantaleon Sergeant
Background Born on 13th November in a pureblooded family, Pantaleon had wanted for nothing growing up on the manor estate the Sergeants owned. 'An altogether, not unpleasant child', his parents used to call him, as he had shown a tendency to give people very little to work with from the start. Pan might come across as a bit of closed book, for he enjoys giving monosyllabic responses and is not the type to make an effort during social encounters.Generally, if he doesn't like a person from the start, he won't stick around, hoping for a change of heart. He cares little for everybody else, and he speaks his mind whenever he knows he can get away with it. Pantaleon is not a man of many virtues and doesn't seem to posses any redeeming qualities. He's cynical and self-absorbed, has no patience for fools, or anyone else for that matter, is patronizing when he does bother to correct someone and sarcasm seems to be the only form of speech for him. He's mocking even to those he remotely likes, and whatever politeness he exhibits is only to ensure his life remains as uncomplicated as can be. For that very same reason, he displays an infinite amount of discretion in both his personal and professional lives, and can be trusted to keep even the darkest of secrets, although this is more for his sake than the other person's. Family Barnaby Sergeant - Father, deceased; the man did not think it appropriate to involve himself in the upbringing of his children, so apart from giving Pan his name and a few genes here and there, he has no other merits as far as his son could care. Marianne Sergeant - Mother, living; not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, but she did demonstrate great social skills and a natural ability at ensuring the family name will be unblemished, even with their questionable activities flourishing in the magical society. Eskarne Sergeant - Sister, living; these two are much more alike than eithercares to admit, but unlike her brother, Esk views all knowledge as power, including unsavory secrets about her enemies. She's exploitative and manipulating, hiding both qualities remarkably well. Effie Sergeant - Daughter, living; although not exactly a drunken mistake, Effie still barged in unwanted in his life so for most of her childhood Pan went to great lengths to avoid the responsibility of being her father. Everything changed when it turned out she inherited his magical abilities and moved in with him in order to learn more about being a witch. Henry Sergeant - Uncle, living; Barnaby's younger brother and currently keeping the family business afloat when Pan didn't step up to do the job. He has lived his entire life in his brother's shadow, but being part of the inner circle, has had enough power to be reasonably satisfied with his position, so much so that now he is struggling a little with the responsibilities his new position imposes on him. Rebbecca Sergeant - Cousin, living; one of the very few people in the world Pan actually bothers to hate. She is always suffering from some rare alignment or other, complains about the weather, not having enough shoes, or the way her dresses look, and generally grates on everyone's nerves with her fatalistic attitude. Malcolm Sergeant - Cousin, living; having grown up with a sister like Rebbecca, he really hasn't been given much room to speak, so he turned out a little bit taciturn and absent,no doubt coping abilities at having to deal with his sister's high pitched shrills on a daily basis. Hogwarts Years Curiosity killed the cat, satisfaction brought it back - Ravenclaw house fitted Pan like a glove. His inquisitive mind and inbred ambition helped him keep an unblemished record throughout his school years, although he had more than his fair share of rule breaking.He did not join a Quidditch team, his pursuits lying elsewhere than sports. His tendency to get along better with females and his detached charm got him many a trip in broom closets across the school. Keeping true to his phlegmatic attitude, he failed to make any lasting connections with his peers, but while in school, he had his fair share of acquaintances. His reputation tended to precede him, a situation he made good use of. Relationships The fact that the first name that comes to mind in reference to 'relationships' is Natalya Jaeger -whom he hates almost as much as his cousin for poisoning him - is perfect example that this section of the character biography will be quite short. Pantaleon cannot maintain relationships, nor does he seem particularly eager to give it a try. The closest he ever came to being romantically involved was Emilia Cormac, a Muggle bookshop owner from Cambridge he spent a few odd weeks with. The reason why he even calls this a relationship is because that was the single longest period in his life when he had slept exclusively with just one person. They have a daughter together, but they have ceased all contact that did not revolve around the child once she told him she was pregnant. Global Plot Involvement Quotes “What is it you need from me, again?” ~ We don't like Surprises "I'd make the introductions, but I'm afraid I've forgotten your name," ~ Vanity Fair See Also *Gold Pocket Watch Members Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:OMAdians Category:Silver Category:Ravenclaw Category:Hogwarts Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Pureblood